A Little Conversation
by Katira
Summary: Hmm... I wonder what deidara would do if he's found his match... deixOc


Conversation Between Akatsuki Members:

**Deidara and Ivii**

By the time they reached the cliff and dismounted their fouls, it was already evening. The sun was a bright orange, hiding partially behind

the clouds. The river shined back its shimmering reflection. Everything was still. Not even a breeze lingered in the air.

"This seems to be a good spot, hmm", Deidara sighed, sitting down and letting his legs dangle over the edge. Letting his hair down, and

taking off his head protector, he laid down upon the soft, damp grass with his head resting on his hands.

Ivii, after sealing her bird back into its scroll, joined her sensei on the ground, and looked up at the sky in a cross legged position.

Finally, a small gust of wind flew past the two of them, causing cherry blossom petals to fall loftily around them.

"It's pretty calm here", the lady muttered as she, too, disentangled her head protector.

She placed it beside Deidara's, and then looked out over the horizon.

The blonde had his eyes closed, but opened them when his student spoke. Making a little rustling noise, he shifted his head in her

direction and smiled. "Do you like it here, hmm?"

Ivii looked down at him and nodded, and then looked back at the sky. "I feel like drawing it."

Deidara stared at her for a while before getting up in a sitting position. "You're an artist?"

The lady merely nodded.

"Hmmm." The man smirked and also observed the sunset. "So you must have a way of art."

"Huh?" Ivii turned to his grinning face. "A way of art?"

"Yeah", the blonde replied, and then closed his eyes in thought. "A way of art is a personal view of what art truly is, hmm."

He sighed, and then looked up, his eyes half opened, smiling sincerely up at the beautiful scene.

Ivii's mouth partially opened at the sight of him looking peaceful for once.

"To me", he said quietly, "true art is fleeting. It's like a quick feeling, a quick flash; so transparent, so short, so sweet. One can never

think of words to explain the sensation of it. It's like…"

He looked down. "It's like a clay bomb, hmm."

Another weak gust of wind fluttered past as Ivii watched him.

Then, after a while of thought, she smiled and looked away. "I like the way you said that, Deidara-san."

"Hmm?" The blonde looked up at her as she spoke.

"I could tell that you're a true artist. The expression on your face made it clear that you are, in fact, loyal to your way of art."

Deidara smiled weakly before saying, "You must have a way of art as well, hmm."

The nineteen year old looked at a cherry blossom petal that fell at her side, and picked it up. As she examined it, she said, "I agree with

you. Art is fleeting, and I know the sensation well. However..."

She trailed off as she ripped the petal to shreds and let the remains soar through the air and over the cliff.

Deidara blinked and watched the scraps flutter in every which direction.

"However", Ivii continued. "The spirit of art will never leave. Never vanish. The art itself may disappear, but the feeling will never die."

The eighteen year old stared at her, and then smiled once more. "So Sasori no dono has also rubbed off on you, hasn't he, hmm…"

Ivii looked at him.

"You should know by now", Deidara muttered serenely. "He believes that art is undying, and will live on forever. It's the complete

opposite of my way of art, but I respect it."

Ivii chuckled. "He mentioned it to me once."

Deidara smiled at her, and then stood up, sighing.

The sun had already slipped away beyond the horizon line, as the sky darkened with a purplish hue.

"We should get going now, hmm", he muttered, sinking a hand into a beltbag as he picked up his hair ribbon and head protector. "Let's

go, Ivii-san."

"Okay", Ivii answered, getting up as well and taking hold of her own head protector and putting it on. She took out her scroll and

summoned her chakra bird as Deidara summoned his clay bird.

As he leaped and landed on it, he heard her say, "Once we get back to the hideout…"

"Yeah?" He turned to face her, tying his head protector behind his head.

"Once we get back, please watch me as I train with Sasori-san. You are my sensei afterall."

Deidara grinned as he began to soar high above her. "I'll be looking forward to that, hmm."

And with that, he sped through the night sky, with Ivii zipping beside him.


End file.
